Light and Darkness
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Last installment to the Darkness stories. Sequel The Light at the end of the Tunnel and companion to Back into the Darkness. Dutch has gone off to find Eda and Revy, Rock, Jane and Benny have to leave Taipei before Mr. Chang's enemies get them. With some external help will they get to safety or will this be the end of their escape. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the Last part of my darkness trilogy. I hope you enjoy it. I will remind you at the end as well but this trilogy will serve as a prequel for a long story. It might take a while to upload it. Also for this story I'm using the characters from the videogame series "Yakuza", making it look like Kiryu took over the Tojo clan again after Yakuza four. It is not a crossover though.

LD: Neither Black Lagoon nor Yakuza belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Light and Darkness))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Once Dutch had left for Roanapur Rock made preparations to leave their new life behind again. This time it was easy. They didn't have any friends in Taiwan, besides the ones that were going with them, and they weren't in a particularly dangerous city although it would be better if they left before the triad caught wind of what was going on. Rock sighed as he remembered how Mr. Chang had told him of the internal problems of the triad and how he was on the losing end of an internal struggle. Much to his surprise not even Revy had protested when he had told his "family" that they had to leave Taiwan. The only problem was that his daughters were a little sick.

"We'll need to take some medicines with us." Was the only complaint Revy had. Luckily for them Rock had already gone to a pharmacy during the night and had bought children medicines so it didn't turn into a discussion.

The door of their bedroom opened and Revy entered wearing clothes similar to the ones she had wear during their stay in Tokyo except these clothes were not winter clothing. It was Spring after all their was no need for much clothes. Behind her she had her reliable Berettas ready for action. Rock put his own gun on its holster, he hoped he wouldn't need to use it. He looked at Revy.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Revy smiled like she always would back in Roanapur.

"Fuck yeah!" She replied happily. It was obvious to him that she had missed the action. "We all are. You are so fucking slow Rock" She added teasingly.

"Good, then let's go "Two Hands"" he said with a smirk.

When they arrived to the living room Benny and Jane were watching the news both holding one of the twins. She had a horrified expression on her face while he looked worried.

"The final component of the UN fleet has arrived at Roanapur a few minutes ago and it is likely that they will begin their attacks in an hour or so. The secretary general of the UN has said in n a declaration that this operation will be a hard blow to the worldwide Underground Mafias since Roanapur has been considered a Mafia paradise since its fundation. The..." Rock turned the tv off while Jane and Benny looked at him clearly annoyed.

"Man, we were watching it!" Benny protested.

"We don't have time Benny" Rock said calmly.

"But we wanted to see what Dutch was up against." Jane said worriedly.

"It would be fucking useless. It's not like we can help him from here." Revy said coldly. "But no matter what he is up against if he dies he will take quite a few enemies with him to hell." She added smirking cruelly. Benny and Jane looked at each other and sighed, smiling shortly afterwards knowing Revy was right. They got up left picking up the only baggage the group was taking with them, the baby things. They had decided so because they had anticipated the triad trying to kill them before they reached safety and they all had a role to play, Benny and Jane would take the children and their things and Revy and Rock would keep everyone alive.

Rock took out his phone and dialed a number. He was greeted by a japanese man's voice.

"Yes?" The man said.

"Is this Mr. Kazuma Kiryu?" Rock asked.

"Who wants to know?" The man asked cautiously.

"This is Rock, Mr. Chang's friend." Rock replied.

"Ah yes." Kiryu said considerably calmer. "Chang has told me about your situation. I have a jet waiting for you in a private airport south of the city. Some of my men are waiting for you there but you'll have to arrive by your own means."

"We are getting out of the house now." Rock said.

"Good." Kiryu said. "I'll tell them to be ready for your arrival but if you haven't arrived in two hours they'll leave, even though I respect Chang, the peace I have with the triads is fragile, they can't know I'm helping you."

"Understood." He replied. "We'll be there" He ends the call and looks at his friends. "It seems we have a jet waiting in a private airport in the south of Taipei. We have two hours to arrive."

They all nod as they started walking down the stairs and head for the Ford Galaxy they bought when they arrived. Benny enters the drivers seat while rock sat beside him. Jane put the baby things on the trunk and entered the car with Hikari an Guang in her arms. Revy watched a few times at both sides of the street searching for any sign of the triads but she found none. "Maybe we can get out without getting caught." Benny started the engine and they began their march after Revy finally entered the car.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Light and Darkness))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They weren't on the road for even five minutes before Rock noticed a few suspicious cars coming at them from behind. He sighed and prepared his gun promptin Revy to do the same and signalled Benny to accelerate. Jane didn't need any signals to do know what she had to do, she crouched down with the girls held close in a protective manner. Both Revy and Rock opened their windows and prepared for what was coming. From the two first cars of the four following, arms holding guns appeared. Revy smiled "Not taking risks huh?" She looks at his daughters who were asleep and whimpering a little, both little girls looked at her as she put her index on her lips and miraculously didn't cry like they knew better than to cross their mother. The moment didn't last long though with the first exchange of bullets the children begin crying.

"Fuck!" Revy curses as she shot at their assailants.

"The glasses are bullet proof we have to shoot at the tires!" Rock shouted at his wife. Revy glared at him.

"Fuck!" She replied. "I know that already Sherlock it they weren't some of them would have been dead already."

Rock was going to reply when a bullet impacted on his shoulder. "Oh shit!" he shouted in pain but gritted his teeth before crying any longer. He almost lost the grip on his gun but changed it from his right hand to his left hand. He was grateful however, hadn't Jane been croached it would have impacted in the back on her head killing her and probably harming his daughters too, this had been the better outcome of that shoot.

Rock prepared his gun and began shooting again over his window at the incoming cars. He and Revy manages to disable two of the 5 cars by shooting at the tires, another car crashed but the last two managed to avoid their partners and continued giving chase. Rock used the moment to tear his sleeve arm from his t-shirt and used it to stop the bleeding with Jane tying it to his shoulder. It hurt a lot but he withstood it before getting back to the fight.

"Oh great!" Benny shouted. Rock who hadn't been looking at the front for a while looked at his friend confused until he saw the entrance to the highway blocked by two cars. They had two options, trying to push their way through hoping that their car would withstand it or pass under the highway and try another route. Rock knew the latter was their best option. He decided to try and shake the pursuers who were cutting distances fast.

"Keep the car on this lane until I tell you to change." He ordered Benny who just nodded. The rest looked at him confused while Hikari and Guang continued to cry. The three cars went against the other two at full speed with the mafia gaining the upper hand. Rock smiled "Fucking retards" he thought to himself. "Now!" He shouted at Benny who with a great driving demostration quickly changed lanes. Their pursuers didn't have enough time to react before crashing against the blockade, all four cars exploded as the lagoon company cheered. Rock sighed, they were short on time and he knew the triad wouldn't let them go so easily

"No time to celebrate yet." He said. Revy who was happily checking on her daughters and helping Jane putting them to sleep looked at her husband.

"What are you saying Rock?" Revy said. "We kicked their ass out there."

"But they are not going to let us go that easily" Rock informed her. He groaned in pain as he turned to face her. She looked at his shoulder worriedly.

"We should get you that wound well treated Rock" Benny said instead of Revy who would never voice her concerns out loud.

"We don't have the time Benny." Rock replied. "We have to be at the airport in a little more than an hour and we have the mafia looking for us."

"But you are injured." Jane protested.

"I'll survive." Rock said with a smirk. "Besides the Yakuza can treat me on the plane." He groaned again as he looked at the front again.

However as the minutes passed it was clear to everyone that Rock needed medical assistance and his reluctance was just due to the fact that they were on a race against time.

"We have to look for another route" He said trying to make the rest of the group concentrate on his words instead of his wound.

"I just hope there is not much traffic on the streets it's almost 8:15" Benny said turning left on a street. "Perhaps we should take the next highway entrance."

"I suppose we could but I believe the triad may have some men on the other accesses as well, it may take us time but I think it's safer." He said looking at his wife trying to calm their children down.

"I don't fucking care" Revy said a little irritated, whether it was because of his stuborness of not getting the wound treated or the fact that she didn't like fleeing from an enemy Rock didn't know. "You know I particularly love danger and I'm prepared to shoot as many sons of a bitch as it takes to protect our daughters." She added as the babies began dozing off again. Rock smiled but then an increasing noise caught his attention, his eyes widened as he looked outside the car's window. Two black helicopters, Bell 429s, were heading in their direction.

"What the fuck!" Rock exclaimed, he looked at Benny. "Floor it, they brought fucking helicopters!"

"What!" Benny and Jane exclaimed at the same time. Revy grinned widely, it was clear that she was having a blast despite the danger they were all in. Both helicopters were catching on them fast an one of them maneuvered a shooter acquire a clear target.

"They have M-60s!" Benny said nervously as he looked at the rear mirror. Rock looked around them, they were surrounded by people and a few cars, civillians, and although there weren't many of them on the streets, only a few more than when they'd begun their escape but he knew it was enough for the gunmen on the helicopters to hesitate before shooting. He grinned as he looked at the car in front of them.

"Pass this car, we'll use it as a shield, we still have to follow this street for a few hundred meters more if we want" he said.

"What do I do?" Revy asked clearly excited for more action.

"Nothing yet Revy." Rock replied. His bet was a dangerous bet, he was trusting that the Triad members wouldn't want to become mass murderers by causing to much colateral damage but he was sure they would return fire if shot upon.

"What the fuck Rock!" She said forgetting all she had said about controlling her language during all those past months. "I can take these fuckers on!"

"Trust me on this." He told her with a serious expression before groaning in pain when Beny finished the maneuver. "Benny, be careful!"

"Sorry man, but this is as careful as I'll get with two helis on our tail." He continued to look at the road and the car behind them making sure it continued to protect them. "By the way how do you know which way we have to go."

"I practiced some escape routes during the first month here. That airport was one of the places I went, through the city and taking the highway." He replied grinning. "It's the next turn to the right." He added as he recognized one of the streets he took to get there."

He looked at the helicopters and smiled, they were trying to maneuver to acquire a safe shot for the machine guns but even if there was little traffic the other cars still bothered them. They would be fine as long as the two helicopters didn't attack them from both sides which was what they were trying to do now.

"Now!" Rock shouted as Benny steered the wheel towards the street to their right brusquely surprising both pursuers who almost passed by the street, of course the helicopters had the advantage of being able to fly and tried to correct their mistake. To make matters worse there were no cars in the streets they had entered and even though it was a short street Rock was sure their enemies had enough time eliminate them.

Then he thought again, and smiled, it wasn't the first time they had gone up against an helicopter and they had triumphed. He remembered his first "mission" with the Lagoon company back when he was just a hostage when his former boss had betrayed him. They had gone against a military helicopter and they had won and even though they didn't have the gunboat anymore he was sure they would manage to defeat two civillian helicopters. Or they were dead.

"Revy, do your thing!" He shouted as he prepared his gun. She grinned.

"About fucking time!" She said as she began shooting at one of the helicopters. All the bullets hit the target. Revy wasn't normally all that bright but when it came to a battle she was one of the people you'd like to have by your side on a battle.

A few of the bullets impacted on the front of the helicopter, one of them broke the front glass and killed the pilot while others impacted on the rotors making the co-pilot unable to control the heli as it crashed down to the ground. Rock signaled Benny to turn left in a hundred meters and his friend nodded. Rock targeted the second helicopter but the pilot was seemingly better than his colleague and was able to perform a perfect evasive actions and also allowed his gunner a clear shot. The bastard shot his M-60 at the Galaxy's tires.

Benny lost control of the car. And they crashed laterally into one of the buildings on the side of the street. The last thing Rock saw before losing consciousness was the helicopter stopping by their side preparing to finish the job.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Light and Darkness)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

LD: Dark Lagoon nor do the Yakuza series characters doesn't belong to me

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Light and Darkness))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rock woke up to a strange ceiling similar to a hospital's. But it couldn't be, he was dead, the helicopter had killed him along with his family and friends. He rose up quickly but a wave of pain hit him hard and he fell back onto the bed. His whole body ached. He sighed and decided it would be a better way to spend time trying to recall as much as he could. A voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I see you are awake now" a deep male japanese voice said. He looked at the door, a man on his early fourties dressed with black jacket and pants and a red shirt said. He was clearly a yakuza. "You are the last one to do so Okajima but it's no wonder, you were injured before the rest was."

"Who are you?" Rock asked a little confused.

"My name is Kazuma Kiryu." The man replied with a small smile.

His eyes widened and he felt a surge of conflicting emotions. Relief and anger due to the fact that he was ignorant of what the yakuza was doing there. Had them betrayed them? were the men on the helicopters yakuza and not triad members? Or had the Yakuza saved them from the triads?

"I see you have a few questions for me?" The man said chuckling. "Feel free to ask. I can already guess some of them though."

"Where are my family and friends?" Rock asked

"They are resting in other room." Kiryu replied. "They've all survived and you were the most heavily injured. It's almost a miracle you all survived."

Rock nodded knowing he spoke sincerely. "What happened to the triads?"

"The police caught them just in time. I suppose someone saw the persecution and called them." Kiryu replied smiling.

"I see. Then the last question." Rock said coughing a little.

"Perhaps you should rest for a little bit." Kiryu said worried. "We can talk more when you've rested more."

"No, I'm fine, besides I won't be able to rest until you've replied this one." Rock said. "Why did you help us? I thought your truce with the triad was a fragile one and that you would leave with or without us."

"Yes, I suppose that's a good question." Kiryu said. "To put it simply the triads have betrayed me, so I decided there was no reason, not to help you anymore."

Rock narrowed his eyes seemingly unconvinced by the explanation but accepted for the time being.

"Now I will take my leave. You can rest assured not only my men protect the hospital but also the police, the triad is not that stupid to mess with us and them at the same time." Kiryu said.

"When will I be able to see the rest?" Rock asked.

"Soon enough, don't worry" the Yakuza boss said before leaving the room.

Rock sighed after the Yakuza boss left. He didn't know to what extent he could trust this man but he had the feeling that he was trustworthy. Still he had to be careful, if there was something he had learnt during his life as an assassin was that even though sometimes first impressions were right most of the times they weren't. It was true that as time passed he had grown more accurate on his judgement of people but it was better to be safe than sorry. However it was true that he could use some more sleep so he would worry about it later.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Light an Darkness))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Revy looked at Kiryu as he entered the waiting room after visiting her husband. She had been pissed as hell when the yakuza boss had told her to stay behind when the doctors informed them of Rock's improving condition. Both Jane and Benny had tried to restrain her as she almost launched herself against him, a difficult task when one was fine and a titanic one when injured, luckily for them, Revy was too.

Of the injuries the passengers of their car Revy's were, after Hikari and Guang's, the less important with only a fractured arm, Benny had head injuries and a broken leg and Jane had head injuries, one arm broken and a cut on her leg. Rock had suffered a heavy blow to the head and had been in a coma two days, the previous bullet injury on the shoulder and the other shoulder broken as well. According to the doctors he had been really lucky to survive.

"How is he?" Benny asked the Yakuza pulling Revy out of his thoughts. Jane was playing with Guang and Hikari who had been returned to them that morning after Revy, Benny and Jane had been clear to go.

"He seems fine. I suppose the doctors will check on him later." Kiryu said with a cool expression. Although it seemed amazing to both Revy and Jane he didn't seem to be afraid of Revy.

"Then we'll be able to leave soon right?" Jane asked.

"Well, it all depends on what the doctors say and on how long I take on arranging another way to get out of the country."

"What!?" Revy asked. "Don't tell me the fucking plane broke down!"

"No" Kiryu replied keeping his cool. "But it's no longer safe taking that plane."

"Because of the triads?" Benny asked.

"Not exactly." Kiryu said. "Although it has something to do with them or one of their chiefs at least."

"About one of those old geezers?" Revy asked in a calmer tone.

"Yes, the one we are going up against. He has a lot of influence in China and on the Comunist Party. He is the one that organized the operation against Roanapur as well and it seems he has a special interest in you all, perhaps because you are under Chang's protection." Kiryuu explained.

"W-we may have been under his protection but we had very little to do with him" Jane said, clearly scared.

"He doesn't know that nor does he care about it" Kiryu replied

"What did Boss Chang to that fucking old man anyway?" Revy asked with a serious expression.

"I do not know the full details but I believe it had something to do with that man's son." Kiryu said turning around to leave. "I have to go now to arrange our escape. I suppose they'll tell you when Rock wakes up again."

With that the Yakuza boss left the room. Jane looked at Revy who was still looking at the door.

"Revy do you think that man is as dangerous as Kiryu said?" Jane asked still affected by the news.

"Or even more" Revy replied. "That jap didn't say it but it was implied in his words."

Benny nodded. "You mean that the old man could use the People's Liberation's army to hunt us down. Right?".

Hikari and Guang began to cry as they saw the alteration on their family's behavior and Revy's personality changed again back to a caring, in her own way, mother.

Taking the children from Jane she rocked them back to sleep and smiled knowing that no matter how dangerous would be she'd do it as many times as it was needed to keep her children on the light.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Light and Darkness))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It took the hospital two days to clear Rock after making sure he was alright. The doctor gave him a few pain killers for him to take and recommended him to return should he think something was wrong, when Rock informed him of his intentio to "return" to Japan shortly the doctor decided to write down some instructions for the japanese doctor that would treat him and gave, at Kiryu's request, the medical records of his stay. The police asked him about the helicopters and asked him if he knew of any reason the triad was after them. Rock figured out Kiryuu had managed to make the fact they were carrying weapons from the earlier reports.

Thanks to Kiryu he was able to fake a story about working as an accountant in one taiwanese enterprise that had connections to the triad. He had noticed some abnormalities when doing his job and upon reporting it to his boss he had found himself targeted by the triad. The police seemed to buy it.

When he was finally released Rock couldn't be happier. He had spent too much in the hospital and even with his wife, friends and children with him at almost all times with Revy keeping their sex life alive behind everyone's backs he had been dying to get out. Once out of the hospital a limo and two cars were waiting for them. The man opened the door for Kiryu who motioned the rest of the group to follow him into the limo. Once they were inside the three cars began moving.

"Where are we going?" Rock asked the Yakuza.

"To the docks. I have found a some fishers that are willing to make the travel from Taiwan to Okinawa." He said calmly. "As I told the rest of the group to make the travel by plane or ferry would be too dangerous."

"But who tells you they won't betray us?" Rock said. So far the Yakuza had proven to be trustworthy and it seemed that he would be able to get them out of Taiwan, but this plan was, at the very best, a little risky.

"They won't. I have it covered" Kiryu said.

"I hope you are right." Benny said making Jane nod

"But won't the triad know we are leaving and try to stop us before we the fuck out of here." Revy said.

"I've sent of my men to cause trouble on their territory, and the port city of Keelung where our boat is, it's technically another mafia's territory I don't think the triads would attack us there." Kiryu said. "We should have time to escape before they know what happened."

"Good" Rock said. "By the way Kiryu, thank you for taking such good care of us."

"Don't mention it. I owed one to Chang." He replied looking by the window.

"By the way how are things in Roanapur?" Jane asked, they were all worried by the state things were on the island but none had been brave enough to ask.

"From what I've heard your friends are already in Bangkok and should take a plane today or tomorrow. The operation on the island hasn't ended yet but it doesn't look good. The media is saying the UN will have it conquered by tomorrow. Casualties on both sides are heavy." Kiryu informed them with a sad expression as they entered a highway that would lead them to the port in Keelung, traffic seemed fluid enough so Rock guessed they would be able to reach the port city, providing it continued like that in less than an hour.

Rock just relaxed and closed his eyes trying some rest as somehow he hadn't been able to sleep very well in the hospital after regaining consciousness. The rest of them chatted amicably for the most of the trip. Even Revy seemed to be calming down and was beginning to speak without adding fuck or fucking to each sentence pretty much like he had been trying to do since her girls were born, also playing with said girls from time to time.

The trip was a calm one and none of them woke Rock until they had reached the port where the fishers were already waiting for them. Once they got out of the car the fishermen, about seven men of different ages and aspects bowed their heads in respect at Kiryu.

"I trust everything is ready." He said in chinese.

"Yeah we've prepared the ship." The man who seemed to be the captain spoke. "Although I must say I'm not looking forward to this."

"As I've said you'll be paid well for your services so I don't need you to like this I need you to do your job." Kiryu said. He looked at one of his men and when brief nod of the head the man entered the one of the cars that had escorted them there and took out Rock and Revy's weapons took out Rock's and Revy's weapons and handed them to their respective owners.

"I suppose you would want them back" the Yakuza said smiling. Rock smiled back

"Thank you." He said following him.

"Yeah" Revy said, although she seemed worried about she had heard the captain say. "By the way why did the captain say he didn't like the plan."

"To travel from Taiwan to Okinawa we have to pass by the Seikaku/Diaoyu Islands where there is a lot of trouble between Japan and China." He replied as the group boarded the boat. Revy glared at him.

"What the fuck!" Revy replied. "I thought the plan was to avoid the chinese, both mafia and government alike, as much as possible!"

"The plan is still the same" Kiryu replied calmly making Rock chuckle. The former bussinessman had seen right through the plan.

"I see." He said with a smile. "A clever plan indeed."

"Care to explain?" Jane asked both men.

"Well, what Mr. Kiryu is intending is that we are caught." Rock began but before he could continue Revy pulled out her guns making a number of Yakuzas do the same. Rock sighed, he loved his wife but it irritated him she was sometimes like this. "By the japanese government. Stop that Revy."

Revy looked at her husband before she and the yakuzas lowered their guns. Kiryu who had remain calme throughout the whole situation nodded.

"Mr. Chang's enemies think we are still in Taiwan which means that even so the Chinese Coast guard won't really try that hard to harm us or get us." Kiryu explained. "Once we get to the disputed zone we have to make sure we are picked up by the Japanese coast guard. They'll get us to Japan and our operation is a success."

The crew of the boat prepared to depart just as Revy formulated her next question which could have been retorical. "And if the chinese get us first."

"Then we are as good as dead" Kiryu replied with a grave voice as the ship departed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Light and Darkness))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Revy was tense the few miles of voyage towards the Diaoyu Islands. She had her daughters asleep on a makeshift crib right beside her and a hand on one of her guns. She would never let them suffer what she suffered she thought as she looked at them. She had worked too hard to get out to give them a life without darkness in it or better said surrounded by darkness. She, after all knew better than anyone than where there was light, darkness was also present and it was impossible to fully escape from it but it was possible to protect them from it.

One of her daughters stirred and Revy quickly put her unarmed arm on her soothing her immediately. She heard someone enter the room and turned around to see Rock. Looking at her with a smile on his lips. He casts on the injured past of his body and a bandage on the head but he didn't seem to have trouble moving around. He sat besides her.

"How are you doing "Two hands"?" He asked calling her by her professional name.

"I've seen better days." She said smiling.

"Tell me about it" He replied playfully and they both laughed. Once they stopped he put his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly, even if that simple movement hurt like hell due to his injuries. Once upon a time Revy would have been furious about it but she had been finding herself liking his contact more with each passing day. "We are almost there."

See nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. "I hope we make it." She said looking back at their daughters.

"We will." He replied. "We will finally be able to live peacefully and so will they. They will only have to worry about normal stuff not if they will live to see another day."

"We'll protect them from the darkness." She said with determination.

"Even our own."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Light and Darkness))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The following day Revy, holding Hikari, Rock, Benny and Jane, holding Guang, stared at the house Kiryu pointed towards. They had been through hell to get there and there was even a moment when they thought they wouldn't make it. A Chinese Coast Guard vessel had tried to capture them as they were passing through the disputed zone. Revy and even Rock had been willing to fight the Chinese when they thought it was over, however, they had been saved as a JMSDF Frigate had forced the Chinese men to retreat. Everyone had been surprised but once they had been brought to Naha the Yakuza Boss had explained that he had pulled some strings with ministry of defense to arrange their rescue.

Thanks to that they were now at the house that would become their new home. The former "Sunshine Orphanage", a simple two stage house which had clearly been renovated.

"It isn't much but I hope you like it." The Yakuza boss said.

"It's perfect. Thank you" Rock replied.

Revy nodded as she struggled hard to contain her emotions. While Benny and Jane both had satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Then I'll be returning to Tokyo now. I wish you nothing but the best." He said heading for the car where his men waited.

"Feel free to come and visit sometime" Rock said as the Yakuza waved his hand as good bye. Just when he was going to enter the car he turned around and headed towards Benny and handed him a piece of paper.

"Those are the numbers from some friends I have hear. Mine is also there. Don't hesitate to call if you need something." He said, turning around and leaving, this time for real. The six of them stared at the house for a few moments before entering it.

After spending most of the day organizing the things the Yakuza had managed to rescue from their previous life and the new things Kiryu had given them, the four of them spent the night drinking and celebrating their new life. Things got even better when Kiryu told them Dutch and Eda were already on their way from Thailand to Japan. After that Benny and Jane ended up getting wasted on the living and Rock and Revy decided got to their daughters's room.

It had become a costume since they were born. It gave them peace it made escaping from Roanapur and made them vow time and time again to keep them safe whatever the cost. They were after all their greatest light a light that had forced them to emerge from the darkness and that would prevent them from falling ever again.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Light and Darkness)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Or not... Hahaha.

Well that was the end of the "Darkness trilogy" I hope you enjoy it. Just to tell you there will be a long story after these three but I might take a long time to upload it, due to studies and some unfinished fanfics. So goodbye for now.


End file.
